Homecoming
by Raykaida
Summary: During his birthday celebration Quatre is left waiting to see if a certain important person will arrive or not. HeeroxQuatre. Yaoi content. In case you haven't noticed I suck at summaries, please read it anyway


I wrote this a while ago after a major Gundam Wing marathon ^^ I finally got around to posting it so I hope that you enjoy it :3

Disclaimer - I don't own the characters I'm just borrowing them for my own pleasure.

Warnings - Yaoi as in boyxboy if you don't like it then please don't read this as I don't want any flames. Fluff and full-on smex ^^

Remember to review ^^ It makes me so happy *hugs*

* * *

**Homecoming.**

It had been a long day. Leaning back in the chair facing the windows that looked out over the Colony, Quatre Raberba Winner let out a sigh and rubbed the tips of his fingers against the furrow lines between his brows. Rearranging the shipments because of problems with the Colony's space ports had been more difficult then he had expected. Not only that but it had taken far to long. Sitting forward again, Quatre propped his elbows on the desk and leaned his chin in his hands. He was due to travel to Earth, his shuttle leaving in just under an hour, to meet with the Maganac Corps. It had been two years since the so-called 'Mariemaia' Rebellion and life had become peaceful for the former Gundam Pilots. Although he was looking forward to the chance to spend time with those who had become his dear friends, he was also feeling disillusioned. Once again his lover hadn't shown up when Quatre expected him to, leaving the Winner heir feeling abandoned and hurt.

"Sir?…."

"Yes?…."

"You need to leave now if you're going to make your shuttle departure"

"Of course…..I'm going now"

Lifting the carry-bag that was resting on the floor beside his desk, he slung it over his shoulder, heading out the door and away from the office building.

The take-off was smooth and on time, closing his eyes Quatre let sleep claim him as he left himself in the hands of the capable pilots. As he dreamed of a certain dark-haired, blue-eyed youth.

"Welcome back Master Quatre"

"Thank-you Raschid…..it's good to be back"

"Are you….alone?"

"Uh…..yes, I am"

"Master Quatre!"

"Welcome!……we're all ready to celebrate your birthday with you!"

"Yes!….it will be a memorable evening!"

"Thank-you….all of you….but don't feel you have to go to any trouble for me"

"It's no trouble!"

"We want to do this for you Master!"

"Aright….that's enough….let's go"

"Aww….Raschid…."

"Enough…..move"

Placing his bag on the floor Quatre stretched out on the bed and tucked his arms behind his head. In two days he turned 18 and he had been counting on spending it with the one person who had come to mean more then anything to him. Rolling onto his side he closed his eyes and let his memories play out across his closed lids.

"_Heero!!"_

_The fractured remains of Wing Zero crashed to the ground, it's final devastating blow enough to crack open the protective shield protecting the bunker containing Relena Darlian, along with her kidnappers._

_Quatre's heart was pounding so hard he was afraid it was going to burst out of his chest. Was Heero okay?…..Had he survived the impact?…..Or was the young Winner heir going to be forced to watch another important person die?_

_Their relationship had started slowly, growing almost unnoticed among the devastation that had was their lives. A simple look, the smallest touch was enough to make their hearts beat faster. After what they believed was the final battle and peace had been established they had taken the opportunity to get to know each other. To talk to each other without the constant pressure of war. Heero had spent a lot of time with him at the Maganac base, building a strong bond between them._

_Quatre stood back-to-back with his fellow Gundam Pilots. Uncertainty floated through the air as they waited for their opponents to make the next move. But the fight didn't continue. A ceasefire was declared, leaving the Pilots to withdraw, taking their damaged suits with them._

_Self-destruction was the only step left in their journey. Quatre stood with Duo and Trowa as he watched Sandrock's remains burn to nothing more then scrap metal. The weight of responsibility finally lifted from their young shoulders. With a final farewell to the others Quatre turned away, walking through the thick woodland as his mind continued to be consumed with worry about Heero. He still didn't know what his condition was. He still didn't know where he was and worse of all he didn't know if he was going to come back to him or just disappear like a ghost like he usually did. Depression threatened to swamp him and he came to a stop, his hands balling into fists at his side. His head dropped and tears burned at the corners of his eyes._

"_Hey…"_

"…_.!!"_

_Quatre spun around as a very familiar voice sounded behind him. _

"_Hee…..ro?"_

_Heero was leaning against a tree behind him, his arms folded across his chest and a slight smirk twisting his lips. Quatre forced his trembling legs to carry him over to where the other Pilot was standing. Stretching out a hand he traced shaking fingertips down Heero's cheek._

"_Are…..are you alright?"_

"_I'm fine….don't worry so much"_

"_Don't worry?…..how can I not worry?"_

"_Heh"_

"_Didn't you even think to contact me sooner?….to tell me…oh!!"_

_Quatre let out a surprised squawk as Heero clamped his hands around his waist and dragged him against his chest, causing him to collide with the warm flesh, his hands snapping up to grab at the others shoulders for stability._

"_I didn't mean to make you worry but there were things that I need to check on"_

"_Oh…..it's fine…..I was just…."_

"_Quatre?"_

"_No….it's nothing…."_

_Heero stared at the blonde for a few moments before tangling his fingers into the silken strands at the nape of his neck. Holding him still so he could brush Quatre's lips with his own. The kiss was sweet, gentle, each of them relishing the sensation of being together when they feared that they might never see each other again._

_Breaking the kiss, Quatre rested his head on Heero's shoulder, feeling him stroke his fingers up and down his back. For several minutes they just stood there, ignoring the rest of the world….._

"Master Quatre…..it's time to eat"

Raschid's voice startled him out of his memories, causing him to sit up quickly, blinking owlishly at the man standing in the doorway.

"Oh….I'll be right there"

Heero Yuy stared out of the window of the shuttle carrying him back to Earth. He had arrived at the colony in order to visit Quatre only to be told by the youth's assistant that the Winner heir had already departed to Earth. Heero leaned his forehead against the clear surface and let out a heavy sigh. Much as he hated to admit it he had made a huge mistake in his poor treatment of the blonde. Now all he could do was pray that Quatre would be willing to forgive him and get their fraying relationship back on track.

The streets were filled with people talking and laughing. Quatre wandered down the crowded streets smiling and nodding as he passed by. Music filled the air and everyone was in the mood to celebrate. Everyone that was except for the guest of honour himself. Quatre stopped at a corner, watching as the dancers flowed to the haunting music. He felt rather then saw someone come up behind him. With out even turning he knew that it was Raschid, knew that his old friend was angry at his lover for being absent at such an important occasion.

"Master Quatre?"

"Thank-you for the party Rachid. It's quite wonderful"

"If that's true why are you not enjoying it?"

"I am!…..It's just….I have things I want to think about"

"Him?"

"Yes…."

"If he can't spare the time to be here with you right now then he isn't worth a moment in your thoughts"

"I guess….."

"There's nothing to guess at…..you deserve someone who will put you before everything else"

"…….."

"Then it's a good thing I plan to do just that isn't it?"

Both men spun around at the unexpected voice behind them. Quatre felt his jaw drop open at the sight of Heero standing a few feet away, his dark blue eyes locked onto Quatre's face, watching as emotions flickered across the young features.

"Heero?"

"How did you get in here without anyone noticing?"

Heero didn't move his eyes from Quatre's face as he raised an eyebrow in a slightly scornful expression.

"I was a Gundam pilot……what did you expect?"

"Right…..I guess you have a point"

Raschid swung his gaze between the two youth and felt a fraction of a smile quiver at the corner of his lips. Quatre was staring at the dark-haired youth with his heart in his eyes and Heero was wearing a very similar expression as he looked back.

"I think I'll go and see how the food is coming along…..I'm sure you two would like the chance to talk alone"

Vague nods were all that greeted his statement as the older man turned and began walking away. He was glad for his young friend that the person he had been waiting for had arrived at last. A brief glance over his shoulder showed that both boys had already disappeared.

"I thought you weren't coming"

"I'm sorry…..I got tied up with something and by the time I got to the Colony you had already left. I caught the next shuttle to Earth"

"Oh"

Standing back in his room, where he had swiftly led his lover after his surprise arrival, Quatre mulled over the information Heero had just given him, not noticing that the dark-haired youth had edged closer. Raising his head, his mouth open to ask another question Quatre felt the words dry up on his tongue as he suddenly found himself staring into molten pools of sapphire fire.

"H-Heero?"

The name left his lips on a quivering gasp as the youth in question lifted his hair to stroke Quatre's cheek, smoothing over the soft skin before burrowing into the blonde strands, cupping the nape of his neck and holding him still.

Warm lips pressed against his own. With a muffled moan his arms snaked around Heero's neck, clinging to him as their mouths worked gently against each other. The raven-haired pilot wrapped his free arm around his blonde lover's neck and jerked him fully against him. Their bodies pressed together from chest to groin. Heero increased the pressure of his kiss, his tongue plundering the softness of Quatre's mouth.

Weakness seeped into the blonde's body as desire flared in the pit of his stomach. Spreading out in waves until his slender frame was wracked with tiny tremors. His fingers dug into Heero's shoulders as his legs threatened to buckle beneath him.

With the increased strength that he had shown on several occasions, Heero swept his fellow pilot up into his arms, carrying him bridal-style over to the bed and gently laying him down on the slightly rough coverings.

Clothing fell forgotten to the floor as Heero easily stripped his lover of the garments that were obstructing the raven-haired youth's sight of the smooth, pale body that he was craving so badly. Blonde hair fanned out against the pillow as Quatre slumped back on the bed, his breath coming in tiny, frantic gasps as Heero proceeded to worship his flesh as if it had been years instead of only a few weeks since they had last had the chance to spend any time together.

The former Wing Zero pilot trailed his fingertips slowly down the lightly defined muscles of his blonde lover's torso, lingering when the tickling sensation caused Quatre's skin to twitch faintly. Ragged breaths sounded in the quiet room as Sandrock's pilot squirmed under Heero's ministrations his hands fisting the cream coloured sheets into bunches.

Exotic music floated in through the half opened window, increasing the atmosphere, causing them to focus even more on each other. Leaning forward the black-haired youth captured his lover's lips with his own, bracing his weight on his hands and lightly resting their bodies together. Quatre released his death grip on the sheets to clutch at Heero's back, his nails gently grazing the sweat-damp skin.

The dark-haired pilot slid his mouth away from Quatre's and instead focused on a patch of skin on the blonde youth's neck, sucking it into his mouth, drawing the blood to the surface of the pale skin and leaving behind a reddish-purple mark. A slight smirk crossed the brunette's lips as he brushed his tongue over the clear proof of his possession.

Moving further down Heero traced a wet path of tiny kisses and nibbles down Quatre's chest. Focusing on his nipples and teasing them leisurely into hardened nubs that he tugged on playfully, causing the blonde's back to arch as a moan left his throat.

Stroking his hands up the smooth skin of Quatre's thighs, Heero spread them further apart, settling between them and focusing his attention on the throbbing proof of the blonde's desire. Idly the brunette pilot trailed his fingers over the other youth's sac, smiling at the hitched breath that met his ears at the action. Keeping his own deep blue eyes on his lover's he leaned forward and breathed a stream of warm air over the deliciously twitching member, smirking as it hardened even more.

Quatre lifted his head off the pillow and watched intently as Heero lowered his head towards his aching cock. Biting his lip to prevent himself from moaning the blonde pilot watched as Heero licked his own lips. Leaning further he took the swollen head into his mouth, running his tongue across the slit, enjoying the taste of pre-cum.

The blonde-haired youth let his head fall back again and let out a groan as his lover began to work his shaft, slowly and deliberately.

Heat began to build in the depths of the Winner heir's stomach. Shivers crept through his body as his legs began to twitch. Sensing the pressure growing inside his lover, Heero started working Quatre's member faster, harder, more relentlessly then before as he pushed his blonde lover closer and closer to orgasm.

"Haaaahhh….."

A scream filled the room as Quatre felt himself explode in his lover's mouth, pouring his very essence down Heero's throat. The brunette swallowed down the salty liquid. Lifting his mouth away from his lover's body Heero gazed down into the blonde's passion-darkened eyes. Smoothing back strands of hair from his face. Brushing kisses to Quatre's neck and upper chest, Heero slowly teased the blonde back to erectness, enjoying the expressions that flickered across the much-loved features.

Pushing up off the bed Heero swiftly moved over to his discarded jeans and rummaged around in one of the pockets, pulling out a small tube and carrying it back to the bed. Kneeling between his blonde lover's open legs he poured some of the thick liquid onto his fingers, coating them liberally. Quatre watched eagerly, bending his knees and spreading his thighs further apart, lifting his hips off the bed in unspoken encouragement.

Carefully the black-haired youth prepared his lover's body, inserting his fingers slowly and moving them in and out to loosen and stretch the blonde into readiness. Pushing in right up to the knuckle he aimed for the spot he was so familiar with and brushed over it slowly, relishing the moan of pleasure that left the blonde's damp swollen lips.

Coating his cock with more lube he lined up the head with Quatre's entrance and with one long, smooth thrust pushed in fully. Fingernails bit into his back as Quatre fought to adjust to his brunette lover's penetration.

Pleasure and pain warred inside the blonde pilot's body. His breath came in frantic pants as he forced his stretched muscles to relax. He could see the intense concentration on Heero's face as he fought not to move until his lover gave him the okay.

"H-Heero….move…."

After pressing his mouth against the blonde's in a quick, fierce kiss Heero leaned back again and willingly met his lover's stammered demand.

Heat built into an inferno as Heero thrust rapidly in and out of his blonde lover. Bracing himself more carefully on his hands he pistoned his hips, aiming for just the right spot to make Quatre scream his pleasure. Their nerves sang with the intensity of their pleasure, the room faded away until there was nothing more then the feel of skin on skin, the touch of their fingertips against each others flesh. Quatre stared up into the endless depths of azure flames, his climax was threatening to overwhelm him and he clung even more desperately to the only secure thing in his world. The man he loved more then anything. Then there was nothing but pleasure, searing, overwhelming pleasure.

They lay together, both heads on the same pillow as their legs tangled together, fingers brushing gently against still-flushed skin as they slowly came down from their respective orgasms. A sense of peace hung in the air along with the scent of sweat and sex.

"Heero?"

"Yeah?"

"How long are you staying on Earth for?"

Quatre braced himself for his lover's answer, certain that Heero was about to tell him that he was going to be heading off in the next day or so. Each time they parted Quatre felt another fragment of his heart wither and die. If he was honest with himself he wasn't certain how much longer he could carry on. As he had already learned during the war, it never got any easier to say goodbye.

"As long as you are…."

"Wh-what?"

"I said…I'm staying here as long as you are, I'll go back with you to the colony when you need to return"

"B-but I thought…..you were just visiting"

"Don't you want me to stay?"

"Of course I do!!…..It's just….I don't want you to feel…..tied"

"What if I want you to tie me down?"

"Wh-what?"

"I'm tired of moving around all the time….I want the opportunity to settle in one place…..to finally have a home and I was hoping that that home would be with you"

Quatre felt tears burn at the back of his throat. Unwilling to say the words in case his emotions ran riot he flung himself at Heero and threw his arms around him, burying his face against the raven-haired youth's neck. Heero stroked Quatre's back soothingly, offering comfort until the blonde finally managed to choke out the words his heart was screaming.

"Welcome home Heero…..welcome home"

* * *

The End.....now go click the handy little button at the bottom!


End file.
